According to you
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: Luce has been abused by her boyfriend. Only it wasn't physical abuse. It was Verbal abuse. Calling her names that does not fit her one bit. One day the Arcobaleno decide to take Luce to a club with them for Karaoke night. She brings her boyfriend simply to teach him a lesson he won't forget. Please be nice! Rated T for slightly language


**HEY, I WANT TO SHARE MY LOVE FOR REBORN AND LUCE! So here we go, this is a song fic of Luce and her boyfriend (The man who got her pregnant) and Reborn. So there will indeed be an OC in which no one will care for really. We were listening to this song on our way home, and I have it on repeat because I love it!**

**Song: According to You. By Orianthi. Couple RLuc. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I wish I did.**

* * *

She had been hurt to many times by him, in front of her friends and family she had been called stupid, useless, or he said she couldn't do anything right. Her friends all hated the man for it; she was the best at everything she does. After all, she was a boss of a Famiglia.

"Luce come to the club with us, it will cheer you up." Fon smiled as he set a cup of tea in front of her. She thanked him and took a sip of the tea.

"Yeah, it's going to be karaoke night!" Reborn exclaimed smiling at her. "We all know you have a beautiful singing voice, how else do you get Aria to fall asleep when no one else can?" Luce blushed as Reborn spoke those kind words to her. It caused the others to grin as they agreed that Aria would have a baby sitter and they would all go to a club.

* * *

They cursed when _he _came along. They smiled anyways, due to wanting to keep their dear sky happy. She indeed smiled brightly at them. She was wearing a lovely orange and blue dress that she had ground. There was a beautiful bow wrapped around her waist. As well as one keeping her hair back.

Looking through the song list they tried to pick a good song for each of them to sing. When they picked their songs they ordered drinks and sat down. Luce felt proud about the song she was about to sing, she had been wanting to say something like this for a long time now, but she never had a chance to do it. To where everyone she really cared about could see. She wished Aria was old enough to see.

"All right, Viper's up, then Lal." Reborn said clapping his hands and looking at the two girls, they were indeed being forced to sing, well Lal was. Viper was being paid to sing. So she didn't care, she would simply sing a short song that she knew she couldn't get wrong.

She went up and sung her song, which they whistled and clapped at her. She held a blank look as she left the stage and sat beside Fon who took her hand and kissed it. She simply looked away. Lal grinned as she went up and sung a song from _Pink_. It suited her very much, Colonnello laughed because of it.

* * *

Once everyone had sung it was time for Luce. She grinned as she went to the stage and spoke before she began to sing.

"Hi, um, my name is Luce, and I would like to thank my friends for getting me to come tonight, I would also like to say. Bernardino, this song is to tell you how I feel about everything you have put me though and what _he _thinks of me and all you girls who have gone through something like this before in your life." She shared a grin with Reborn who sent Bernardino a glare.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless__I can't do anything right__According to you I'm difficult, hard to please__Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time__Even if it would save my life__According to you, according to you_

The crowd in club all sent Bernardino a glare as Luce sung her song; she was putting in all of her emotions into this one song.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible__He can't get me out of his head__According to him I'm funny, irresistible__Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it__So baby tell me what I got to lose__He's into me for everything I'm not__According to you_

Lal and Viper moved to sit on either side of Bernardino now, keeping him where he was sitting, grinning the whole time. The guys all held sly grins as they helped the girls keep him down. Luce was eyeing him, giving him a look that said 'she will show him who can't do anything right.'

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody__And you can't take me any place__According to you I suck at telling jokes__'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span__You're the boy who puts up with that__According to you, according to you_

The girls in the crowd who had felt this pain were all cheering for her. Reborn was grinning at her the whole time, oh how he wanted to punch the guy in his face for treating her the way he did.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible__He can't get me out of his head__According to him I'm funny, irresistible__Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it__So baby tell me what I got to lose__He's into me for everything I'm not__According to you_

She walked off the stage and was now singing in his face, the others held grins completely watching as Luce embarrassed the shit out of this man. She flipped her hair that had fallen over her shoulder away and went on with her song.

_I need to feel appreciated__Like I'm not hated, oh no__Why can't you see me through his eyes?__It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless__You can't do anything right_

She let out a laugh as she whipped her hair away and put the microphone back on it's stand and placed both her hands on it and pressed her lips close to it as she continued to sing, they heard how much heart she was putting into it.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible__He can't get me out of his head__According to him I'm funny, irresistible__Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it__Baby tell me what I got to lose__He's into me for everything I'm not__According to you, you__According to you, you_

"This is all because you treated her as if she was nothing; she could have been completely faithful till the day she died if you didn't act like such an ass, people like you are called cazzo borse by all of us. We care deeply for our beloved boss, and since you were the one who scopata her over. Well, you are going to pay." Reborn grinned as he glanced at the others.

She left the stage. She stood before Bernardino and smiled sweetly. She grabbed the cup that was on the table, which was full of his drink, she looked at the red color of it and the smile grew as she looked at him, dead in the eyes.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless__I can't do anything right_

With that she threw the drink all over him; it caused Viper and Lal to completely jump away from him as he was soaked with his Alcoholic drink. EVERYONE broke out laughing while they watched the man get up and run out the door.

"BY THE WAY! I GET ARIA!" She shouted out to him. The club was now full of cheering girls. She kept her cool before she turned to face everyone. "OH MY GOD! I SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT AGES AGO!" She giggled tackling the Lal and Viper in hugs. The two girls allowed it. Actually hugging her back they smiled.

"You should have. Now we know we won't be seeing that ass… can I kill him?" Reborn asked innocently tilting his head to the side. Luce giggled as she moved from the two girls and tackled Reborn in a hug. He picked her up and swung her around before he set her down. "Please?"

"Maybe, if you have a mission with him as a target." She winked; it soon turned into a blush when Reborn kissed her. The crowd… mainly the six Arcobaleno whistled at the two.

"Get a room! Kora!" Colonnello shouted.

"We will do just that." Reborn grinned pulling her closer and picked her up. She blushed and squirmed. "Don't wait up~" Reborn waved to the others as he walked out of the club.

The Arcobaleno watched on as they did so, all held grins on their faces as they turned to look at each other. "All right, I suggest, the last one to the door pays for the drinks." Viper grinned as she felt Fon's arms wrap around her, the two were gone as soon as they agreed.

The others took off running, Verde, hit a button and faded into the ground. Leaving poor Skull to pay for the drinks, "I really do hate all of my Senpai's." He grumbled.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Was it good? Bad? I want to know!**

**Words were Italian.**

**Cazzo borse: Fuck Bag**

**Scopata: Fucked. (Have no clue why it's completely different than the one above. Then again, it is from Google Translate. **

**Please R&R~**


End file.
